bgatahkeifandomcom-20200215-history
Yamada
Yamada is the main character of the series B Gata H Kei. Appearance Yamada is a young teenage girl who is average height. She has a slender figure which is shown in episode 12. According to Kosuda, she has a "hot" back. Yamada has light brown hair that reaches up to the middle of her back and jade green eyes. She has long eye lashes. She wears two piercings on her left ear. She has small breasts - it makes her jealous to see people who have bigger breasts than her (Miharu Takeshita and Miyu) According to her friends and the public, she's "drop dead" gorgeous and "perfect". At school, Yamada wears the normal school uniform: Long sleeved V-Neck jumper (sometimes short sleeves) and a plain white 3 buttoned shirt underneath (She only buttons one and leaves two un buttons) A short dark navy blue skirt and dark navy blue knee high socks with plimsols. Story Yamada is a 15 year old high school girl who is determined to lose her virginity.Upon entering high school, her goal was to have intimate relations with 100 different men; however, her insecurities as a virgin caused her to turn down any advances. Yamada believes the first step towards realizing her dreams is to lose her virginity to an inexperienced boy. This leads her to pursue Takashi Kosuda . While initially seeing him as a tool for her lust, over time she starts to develop genuine feelings for him which includes jealousy when she finds him in the presence of another female companion. Yamada lives at home with her younger sister, who constantly brings boys home up to her room. In the end of the anime, Yamada realizes she's in love with Kosuda. Takashi Kosuda and Yamada end up dating. Personality Yamada is best described as oversexed, flirtatious and lustful. She is alway complimented on her beauty inside and outside of school. She has a overactive imagination in which she always thinks things will lead to sex, example: when some boys in class wanted a picture of her, she thought they would go home and masterbate to it. On the outside Yamada seems cool, calm, and collected, but on the inside she is wild and sex-crazed. She is not ashamed of licentious habits, which involve highlighting sexual terms in the dictionary, collecting erotic magazines which she keeps in her room, even taking pictures of animals having sex or downloading hundreds of uncensored penises. Relationships Takashi Kosuda Kosuda is Yamada's main love interest. she first meets him while picking out a new dictionary and sees him buying one too (thinking he highlighted all of the dirty word like her). when trying to reach for a book, Yamada falls and lands on Kosuda. when she looks at him she thinks he is plain and nothing is special about him. When Kosuda sees a pretty girl sitting on him he get really nervous and jumps up. Yamada then realizes from his nervousness that he must be a virgin, so she asks him if he is one and he runs out the store. When they meet again they realize they are in the same class homeroom together. At first Yamada doesn't realize its the same guy from the bookstore (she forgot his face), but later does when he picks up her phone for her. From that point on Yamada tried different ways to seduce Kosuda and have sex with him and all of them failed. From pushing him into a closet and flashing him her boobs to asking him to rub her stomach in the library. Yamada starts to fall for Kosuda but she is still determent to have sex with him. When Kosuda tells her he loves her Yamada doesn't know how to handle it, she only knows about sex not love. After avoiding him and hiding, Yamada know deep inside she loves him too and the make up. At the end of the series Yamada and Kosuda are going out. Chika Yamada Chika is Yamada's little sister. Like her sister, she is very popular and pretty. Chika and Yamada get a long fine but Chika is more mature than Yamada and doesn't think as she does. Yamada sometimes gets jealous of Chika because she is constantly bringing cute guys up to her room. Miharu Takeshita Takeshita is Yamada's best friend and classmate. Although Yamada constantly bothers her with sex questions about her boyfriend, Takeshita is always there for her. Takeshita tries her best to be of help, even going so far as to invite Takashi on a double date at the water park. She often tries to convince Yamada that she loves Kosuda and doesn't just want him for sex. Mayu Miyano Miyano is a childhood friend of Kosuda and has feelings for him but doesn't have the courage to confess to him. Because of this and her close history with Takashi, she is perceived by Yamada as a rival for his virginity. Miyano thinks of Yamada as a friend however Yamada sees her as a enemy. Kyōka Kanejō Kyōka is a transfer student who is trying to steal Yamada's boyfriend they are rivals ever since the Miss Takizawa Beauty Contest. She then later was in love with her brother and her brother asked out Yamada when she wants to take away her brothers virginity. Very bad grammar that. Kanejō is Yamada's enemy Yamada's comebacks "If I were you I'd be scared if I didn't have a boyfriend because then I'd have to steal yours!" Category:Characters